Always and Forever
by SweetBlossomKisses
Summary: Sakura is sick and everyone is worried about her Disorder. Friends and family end up always staying with her time to time sick or not caring for her while another clearly has no time for her. Sakura then comes to realize she doesn't need him . Although She doesn't know the truth, she isn't the only one sick. Will Sakura will meet her happiness at the end? Put yourself in her shoes.
1. Chapter 1

**Always and Forever **

**Chapter 1**

_Return of the Disorder_

* * *

><p><span>*FUTURE * <span>

PERSON 1: "Hey remember when you me and Naruto tried to find out what was underneath Kakashi's mask?

PERSON 2: "We ended up never finding out, till this day..."

**FLASHBACK:**

"Oy Kakashi Sensei, I've been meaning to ask you something for a while" Naruto said.

"Ehh what is this question of yours? " Kakashi asked.

"You see, can you look up at the ceiling while you close your eyes?" Naruto answered.

Kakashi simply doe's what he was asked to do when all of the sudden two others of his students jump on him while trying to take off his mask. AFTER a good full 5 minutes they all had given up. This wasn't their first time trying this mission. This makes it their 30th time in TWO days! Though no victory at all.

**FLASHBACK ENDED:**

PERSON 2: "DO you remember the time we had to wear cat ears for the Class Play in 4th grade?"

PERSON 1: "Of course I do."

**FLASHBACK:**

"TODAY is the day students, you will all become stars!" The teacher told her class.

"Look at me... I'm a cat!" Screamed Naruto.

"You look like an idiot... " Sasuke said.

"We look so adorable guys!" Sakura shouted.

Sasuke just couldn't bare the fact of having to wear such girly cat ears for a stupid Class Play. Then again you do what you got to do. The whole night Konoha Elementary spent it performing the school play. Sasuke only took part of it for his mother who showed up...along with his father and brother.

**FLASHBACK ENDED:**

PERSON 2: "You really did look... cute in the cat ears"

PERSON 1: "We looked better then Naruto did that's for sure..."

PERSON 1: "Looks like I got to go now"

PERSON 2: "Sure does...gusse we'll call it a night then..."

PERSON 1: "Goodnight then" Now leaving the room.

*PRESENT* 

"Sasuke-kun, wait up!" I yelled out to him. Sasuke turns to look at me with that emotionless face of his.

"Mind if we walk home together?" I asked him about 10 steps away from him.

"Stop wasting my time Sakura, I don't have time for you", Sasuke answered then walked away.

It's been about 3 years since Sasuke-kun came back home to Konoha. All he said was he had reasons to why he had to return. He didn't come alone... he brought along Suigetsu, Karin, and Jugo. Suigetsu and Karin go to the same school we do while Jugo works for at an animal shelter. Every since Sasuke-kun has been back he hasn't really talked to anyone at all. I always try to get close to him, to get to know the new him, but so far luck has been my enemy. As I walked home alone all I could think about was how the rest of the school year was going to end up while Sasuke-kun is around. The idea in my head made me want to try even harder tomorrow. I finally made it home rushing to my room, and throwing my tired body on my bed which had me fall sound asleep.

I woke up the next morning at 6:25, what perfect timing. I put on some back shorts a Hot-pink tank top and picked up my hair to go off ruining. About to 2 hours later I took a brake, walking into a little tea shop.

"Ohayo" I said kindly said to the person working in the tea shop.

" Kon'nichiwa!" She answered then smiled.

"May I please have some Sweet Tea?" I asked.

I paid her the money and sat down drinking my tea. I then felt very ugly sharp pain ruining around the inside of my body. I stood up staring at the other customers, but I couldn't help it. I screamed in pain grabbing my shoulders then falling to my knees. I felt all eyes on me then a hand who happens to belong to Ino, who tries to talk me into telling her what's wrong. Ino yelled for Sai as he was talking to Naruto on the phone. Sai picks me up and starts to run, taking me inside his car with Ino running behind. Before I closed my eyes I'd notice Sasuke leavening the Tea Shop.

**At Night:**

"Sakura, your finally awake!" I heard Ino yell.

"How are you feeling Sakura-chan?!" Naruto shouted.

"Give Sakura air to breath, she just woke up..." Sai told them.

"In case your wondering, Sai and I brought to the hospital" Ino told me in a soft voice.

Sai then told me... " Tsunade said you'd be alright...for now...you had some kind of attack that stopped your blood flow which then made you not able to move".

"It's back..." Ino sadly said.

"It can't be...not now!" Naruto cried.

"What's back?" Sai asked.

"When Sakura was born she had so many health issues that made her surviving slim...it's been a miracle Sakura lived, and for this long. although her health issues seems to be back... calls it 'insideious' something inside her that can shut down Sakura's own life... although there is no proper cure for this..." Tsunade then continues... "There's only so much we can do to keep her alive and healthy...after all she is the only one with this kind of disorder...Visiting hours are done for the day so come back tomorrow".

With that they all said their goodbyes and left me there. I was about to close my eyes when I heard a women panicking outside my door, and a man trying his best to keep her clam. They slam open my room door with their worried faces. Yes it was my parents who came as fast as they heard the news from the . After some time my parents left outside my room to the hall since wanted to talk. I could hear my mother crying in so much pain while my father sounded like his voice was cracking trying to keep my mother clam again. He tried so hard to hold in the tears, but couldn't. How could you stay strong when your partner is crying and acting the way they were? I couldn't bare to hear no more so I tried my best to fall asleep. Within a minute I finally fell asleep.

I have finally woken up, and judging by my surrounding I was back home. I slowly turned my head to the other side of my bed, checking the calendar, and just as I suspected...I was in a coma for at least a month and uh half. My disorder was back to the way it was when I was four. Although I haven't been in a coma since I was eleven. I accepted the fact that I was going to have to take it easy for a while. Tears then invaded my face, but I didn't know why. Is it because this time I really can die? I promised myself that I'd be ready for this. But when I made this promise to myself Sasuke-kun wasn't back yet. I felt good enough to get up and ready for school. Let's just say it was easier said then done. I mean getting up from my bed was painful, and I still forced myself only because I felt staying home in bed wouldn't help; at least that's what I thought.

"What are you doing?! ", I heard my mother scream at me.

"What does it look like...I'm going to school ", I answered.

"You can't even walk four steps without limping Sakura...", my father said in such a worried manner.

"I'm okay!", I yelled then felt regret . It's not their fault that they are worried about me. After all I am their only child. I think I could understand what they must feel knowing that their only child can die at any second. I then continued...

"please just let me be...I'll be Okay, I promise if I feel anything strange I'll call", I said but cried at the same time.

"Okay then...", was all my father said. I knew with sound of his shaking voice he Didn't want to let me go. He walked passed me to our front door and opened it. My mother then walked up to me and helped me to my father's car. The drive to my school was quite and awkward. My father's face said it all. It says how worried he was about allowing me to go to school were he won't be able to take care of me. As soon as he parked the car he got down and opened my door to help me down. I felt all eyes on me although I didn't care as much when I saw Naruto running towards my father and I.

"DON'T worry Haruno-san, I'll take it from here", Naruto told my father as he took me from my father's hands.

"Please take care of my little girl Naruto, I feel like I can trust you..." my father told Naruto. As soon as my father couldn't see Naruto and I as we walked in side the school entrance he had finally drove back home.

"Look who's back!", Ino shouted skipping up to me.

"How have you been feeling?", Hinata asked kindly.

I smiled at everyone, letting them know that I just was fine.

"How about I walk you to class before The hallways get invaded?", Naruto asked me, and I nodded my head a yes.

"Wait I'll go to her locker and get her the book she needs for her morning classes", Tenten interrupted as she came into the group. Then Naruto, and I walked to my first period class never letting me go.

**In 1st pd class:**

"Good morning, it's good to see you back", kurenai sensei said out loud while writing on the chalkboard.

Naruto walked me to a desk and patiently help me down when Tenten then came in with my books. She put my biology book on my desk then handed Naruto the rest. I guess they didn't want me to carry anything heavy.

"Don't try and get up from this desk without me I'll come by after class for you", Naruto informed me with his serious face.

Just when Naruto was walking out the classroom door Sasuke came in walking pass by him like he didn't see Naruto, and he sat in the desk by the window; which is right next to me. Naruto looked at me for a while then smiled and walked away. Sasuke-kun didn't bother looking at me once, nor did he look away from the window until class started.

I woke up and noticed there was only like 8 minutes left of class. I panicked and tried to copy the notes on the chalkboard as fast as I can but then Karin's red hair got on the way. It didn't matter either way, my hand gave up on me. It felt like I had No control over it, or like I had No energy. I don't even remember falling asleep during the lessons kurenai sensei was giving. Then out of nowhere I saw a journal out in the said of me. I turned to see the owner who was no other than Sasuke-kun's journal. Although he still hasn't bother to look at me while handing it to me, but it was fine to me. I was just about to try and take the journal when Karin came out of nowhere talking it from Sasuke-kun's hand.

"Sasuke-kun I'll have to copy from your notes since I was busy putting on makeup", she said all flirty and looked at me with discuss then walking away.

Sasuke-kun stuffed his pen into his pocket; stood up from his desk, and walked out of the class leaving me alone waiting for Naruto to come, and finally he did.

Naruto is usually the first one from the group to be sitting and saving us the table while he eats his ramen. Only because the snack bar runs out of ramen and if Naruto isn't there before it's gone, Naruto acts like someone died. That's how I knew Naruto truly cares about me. He rather eat something else to help me walk to the cafeteria instead of leavening me there alone and unsupervised. He didn't care that it took me FOREVER to finally reach the cafeteria. He was patient, and kind to me. Naruto then asked me if I wanted anything to eat as he sat me slowly on the chair of the table. I pointed to my throat making a face that showed pain to let him know I couldn't eat due to my now sore throat. That's what I get for yelling in the morning. I started to feel kind of lonely just looking at my friends and their relationships. Ino is with Sai, Tenten with Neji and Hinata with Naruto. Shikamaru in the other hand, he has a girlfriend just not from here. Every day at lunch instead of sleeping like he use to he'd talk to her on the phone. As I started to think of other things I felt the same sharp pain in my chest again. I didn't want to worry anyone so I tried hiding the pain away, and thank God Naruto and them told me they'll be back as they left to throw their plates. I put almost all my energy into standing up and walking to the restroom to call my father.

Walking to the restroom was harder than I thought. The pain was excruciating; it felt like I was walking on broken glass, and every step my bones would catch on fire. I was only seven steps away from walking in the restroom when I fell to my knees. Which felt like the glass shattered into smaller pieces inside. The pain I felt then had me fall to my hands, and that felt like the force made my elbow bones rip threw my skin. Within seconds I felt myself about to knock down face flat on the floor, but I was then caught by warm hands...strong hands.

As I opened my eyes, I hated myself. Once again I wake up unknowing what had just happened a while ago. I was so sick and tired of it all. I felt like crying, but I had no energy to even release the tears.

"I called your father, and he said he was on his way for you", Shizune informed me... "You should thank Uchiha Sasuke for carrying you in here", she continued.

I then turned, looking at her wide eyed.

"He looked really worried about you", Shizune added.

Worried? More like annoyed. He must have felt forced to carry me all the way to the nurses office. Ugh when will this nightmare end? There's was a knock at the door, and as soon as Shizune opened it I could see my father's eyes searing for me. He singed the papers to letting the school know my father had picked me up for the day. I smiled at my dad, but I got nothing in return. I found Sasuke leaning on the wall, as I walked to the doors out the School with my father's left hand holding my left side of my waist and his right hand on my right shoulder. Sasuke had his onyx eyes looking straight at me. With just that look my heart felt like exploding as I came to love the feeling of butterfly's in my stomach once again. It was like falling in love all over again. Never once did my eyes leave his face until my father and I left the building. Then I felt kind of sad; although I still had his face in mind so I didn't really care.

**A month later:**

After my accident at school, Naruto kept on calling my house phone since I didn't have my cell phone, and he wouldn't stop apologizing to my Parents. I'm not his responsibility for him to feel so guilty about it. It was my fault for walking away from the table. Three days after the accident my mother took me to see my doctor for a check up. Tsunade told my parents and I that my body now has a lot of white cells which causes cancer. So I now have to start taking Kimo. I have been noticing my hair falling little by little especially when I shower or brush my hair, or whatever is left of it. I was planning on going to school tomorrow(Monday), but I canceled only because I didn't want anybody looking at me like this. I felt naked, and I thought I'd looked like a naked baby mouse. As I looked at myself in the mirror in my dark, cold, locked room I began to cry... loud. My crying made my parents run to my door trying to break into my room.

"Sakura open the door sweetie!", my father yelled behind the door while shaking it to open.

"Everything is going to be alright honey I promise!", my mother Screamed then my father broke my door wide open.

"Breaking the door was not what I wanted to do...", my father said.

"Sakura!" My mother shouted while running towards me.

"Why are you crying?" she asked.

"This is what's wrong... *pulled of the beanie I had on*...I'm uglier then I was before!", I cried out.

"Oh honey you were never ugly, and you never will be so stop crying over nothing", my mother told me as she sat on her knees whipping my tears away..

My father walked out of my room. He looked angry, and he didn't come back anytime soon. 9:36 at night, I was in the living room with my mom watching the movie The Note Book. My father came in the living room with bags in his hands, and I can tell he's been crying. All I can see was eyes smiling as they looked at me. My father handed the bags to me. In one of them was a long pink beautiful hair wig, and some new make-up. In the other bags was about 20 different dresses and perfumes. Oh how much I love my father.

"Daddy take it all back it must had coasted a lot of money".

"I'll spend all the money I have, just to keep that smile on your face", he softly told me as he kissed my cheek.

"Spending money isn't going to make me happy...I just need your love daddy!", I shouted.

"Drop it sweetie I couldn't return them if I wanted... I lost the reseat".

"oh You lost it on purpose", my mother told him.

"Your not ugly Sakura your the most beautiful girl ever... you don't need this stuff, but if you feel ugly then use it until you accept Your values of beauty that you possess", my father kindly told me.

**NEXT MORNING:**

I woke up at exactly 6:00 to get ready for school. After I had showered my mother help me with makeup. I did my eyebrows with a light pink eyebrow pencil. The dress I choose to wear for the day was a dark green round neckline, short sleeves, zip fastening through my centare back and ended up a little to short...at least to my father it was. I had dark brown eye shadow, and a pink long lasting smooth creamy texture lipstick. Under my dress I had on seamless diamond net pantyhose the color back. As I looked in the mirror I stayed in shock. I could see my mother with my mirror; walking in my room about to say something until see looked at me. She then ended up starting at me wide eyed, and her mouth dropped to the ground.

"Sakura...yo..you look different...". Was all my mother could say. Then my father came in, and my god did he have a cow.

"No you will not leave to school full of horny predators looking like that!", my father screamed.

"Then why did you buy me all this if I couldn't wear them!", I yelled back.

"I didn't think you would end up looking like them naughty clothing models!", he shouted.

"NAUGHTY?! where does she look naughty HARUNO KIZASHI?!", My mother angrily asked my father. Let's just say shit gets real when she calls my father by his full name...

"W...we...I..I meant..umm..you look beautiful Sakura", he barely told me. I knew right away by the sound of his stuttering, it wasn't what he wanted to say. Although I know he did mean it. So with all that done my father finally took me to school. I was really nervous about the things people will say due to my new look. I wonder what Sasuke-kun will think...there's only one why to find out.

"Bye dad see you later!", I shouted while leaving his car with Sai waiting for me by the tree next to the parking lot.

"Sakura...?...holy shit it is you!", sai said confused. He came up to me and stayed staring...scratch that more like OBSERVING me! He then held me the way Naruto has before and helped me walk to class. To be honest it was kina awkward with sai. He blushed the whole time especially when the guys in hall would throw him a thumbs up, and he would shout, "she's not my girlfriend idiot!". When we finally got to my class Sai looked like he couldn't take it any longer... he hugged me saying, "there's No way this girl is my girlfriend... she's ugly and I see her as a little sister who I love to death". I laughed giving him a punch in his shoulder which I know didn't hurt him since I'm so weak at the moment.

"I love you too Sai", I softly said when Sasuke walked inside the class sitting in the same desk before. Oh god what if Sasuke-kun thinks I'm in love with Sai!

"Hey what about me Sakura-chan?", Naruto asked all jealous.

"I love you too baka!", I said laughing as Naruto placed my book on my desk.

"You better love me more then Sai though", Naruto played.

With that they left leaving me alone with Sasuke. I was about to say hello to him when I heard foot steps coming towards the classroom.

"Sakura!", Naruto yelled.

"Do you have to yelled Baka?!", I shouted in Naruto's ear.

"You look so sexy!", he answered.

I blushed because Sasuke's eyes turned to look at me when Naruto had said what he did. Sasuke eyes looked mean... then his eyes turned back to the window. I smile and thanked Naruto as he walked out of the room along with Sai again.

**With Naruto & Sai:**

"is it normal to feel what I'm feeling?", Sai softly asked Naruto.

"Well what is this feeling you speak of?", Naruto asked.

"I feel happy I mean my manhood seems to enjoy the new Sakura... ", Sai nervously answered.

"Woah!...look Sai you have a girlfriend so you shouldn't go around asking anyone else this question... ", Naruto told Sai while placing his hand on Sai's left shoulder with a creepy smile.

BACK TO SAKURA-

I sat down on the desk next to Sasuke. I felt so nervous for some reason. The look he gave me earlier...was he discussed by my new look?

"Well, look who we have here... a new student...let me guess your name, hmm is it slut?" Karin yelled out while the class was coming in.

"Le..Lave Sakura-chan alone Karin!...", Hinata yelled back standing next to my class door with my next class book in her hand.

"Would you look at that, Pussy cat finally grew balls! Haha what are you Sakura's slave?", Karin continued walking up closer to Hinata.

"I...I..I'll...", Hinata said looking down at her feet.

"You'll what Bitch!", Karin answered face up to Hinata.

Hinata looked at me and I gave her a face telling her to walk away while I began to cough. Hinata then looked at her feet once more when her shaking stopped, and she looked up back at Karin with the same look in her eyes Neji would have before cutting his victims in two.

"Let me show you instead", Hinata snaped. Hinata threw my book at Karin which made Kairn flinch and tried to dodge it. Hinata punch Karin to the a desk and started punching the crap out of Karin's face. BLOOD was all over Karin's face which made her look like she had No face...due to the blood being the same color as her hair. I tried to get up from my desk but couldn't. Where the hell is Kernai sensei when you need her? Kakashi and Gai sensei came in running, and trying to pulling Hinata away from Karin, but Hinata then pulled Karin's hair with her left hand and kept on punching her with her right hand. Gai sensei tried taking Karin away from Hinata and Karin tried as well by kicking Hinata over and over again in her stomach. Finally Kakashi sensei pulled Hinata away, and Karin started screaming like if she was dying. Hinata was just keeping her breathing in control; starring down at Karin.

"What's going on here?!", Kernai sensei shouted.

"Karin was taking a beating by Hinata", Kakashi answered.

"Hinata is this really true?!", Kernai asked.

"Do you not see how my face looks?!", Karin yelled in pain.

"I'll be calling your father Hinata and Gai please take Karin to the nurses...if possible to the hospital because she looks horrible", Kernai asked Gai sense.

Kernai is Hinata's garden although Hinata lives with her parents, but sometimes with Kernai sensei; Hinata's life is kind of complicated.

"It's all thanks to that Bitch Sakura! She's the one who started it!", Karin yelled as Gai dragged her to the nurse.

"Sakura has nothing to do with this so leave her out of it" Hinata shouted.

Kakashi then took Hinata to the office, and who knows what else happened. The rest of the class period I just couldn't think. So I took a nap... when the bell woke me up. I was able stood up slowly walking to to lunch when I felt someone grabbing my left arm, and sure enough it was Ino. Everyone at the lunch line was talking about the fight between Hinata and Karin. I then finally felt happy to sit down with Naruto and the rest to get away from all the gossip about Hinata. I notice Neji wasn't here...maybe he left with Hinata since they are cousins.

"Sakura-chan!", Naruto screamed making me jumped from where I was sitting.

"Is it true about Hinata and Karin?!", He continued.

"ahh yes Naruto it's true...can you just drop it?", I told him annoyed.

"How can I drop it when it has something to do with my cousin who got beat up by my girlfriend!", He shouted.

"What do you think your dad is going to say about Karin's problem?", Sai asked.

"I don't know!...Man this sucks!", Naruto pouted.

"How come? Hinata finally stuck up for herself...better yet for Sakura", Ino asked.

"It sucks because, I don't think Hinata won't be able to come over to my house anymore...", Naruto answered.

"Oh that's right Karin lives with you guys now", Tenten added.

"It's not only that, it's just Karin has gone through a lot like me since we lost our mothers", he said.

Naruto stood up and walked away...Well he left the school. His car was no where to be found in the parking lot. I guess I can say I understand what he means. Karin and Naruto's mothers were cousins who happen to be on a plane that crashed there way home one night. Karin has been adopted a few times which made her move away since Minato (school principal) couldn't take her of her. After Naruto mother's death his father went through a depression so bad. Then one day Minato was in a car crash that jad him in a coma. Naruto had to stay with jiraiya sensei (Naruto's garden). His father just woke up this year.

Everyone has problems that we can't run away from. I call them more like scares. Scares so deep that we need to learn to live with them, and learn from them. Hopefully make peace with them. My scare is my sickness, and I had made peace with it. When the time comes I'll be ready. I'll be happy to leave a world that can not live without love if there is no hate.

**After School:**

I waited outside on a bench to get picked up. My father had time stay at work for another hour. I hear a beep and turned to look at the car. It was Shikamaru driving his car in road of the student pick up area. He got out of his car, and to me.

"Hey I'll take you home since I drive pass your street".

"Really Thanks Shika", I said with a smile.

He help me walk to his car then closed the door. We finally drove off and stopped on a red light. I was looking out the car windows, and notice the car next to me was Sasuke-kun. Just one problem...Karin was in the passenger side.


	2. Chapter 2: What a day

**Always & Forever**

The fact that Karin was in Sasuke-kun's car killed me. Why was she with him? Shouldn't she be home due to the fight?! Ugh! I threw myself on my bed. Why must I always hurt myself when it come to Sasuke-kun? I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in...", I softly said sobbing.

Naruto walked pass my door, and stood there.

"Hey are you hungry?", he asked.

"A little", I answered with my arm hiding my eyes.

Naruto walked to my bed. He placed his face next to my ear, and whispered.

"let's go I'll buy you all the cakes you want".

Oh I hate how much he knows about me. I just love cake so much. Naruto began to laugh at the face a made when I heard cake.

"Come on Sakura-chan I already asked your father...He's cool with it".

I sat up on my bed. My head felt cold all of the sudden. When I touched it I felt my soft bald head. I started to blush when I realized my wig had fallen off.

"GET OUT BEFORE I SHOVE MY FIST DOWN YOUR THROAT!", I shouted in embarrassment, and anger that he'd seen me like this.

"Sakura-chan!", Naruto said as he grabs me by the shoulders, and our eyes meet.

"I will never judge you...even without hair your as beautiful as ever...", he said.

* * *

><p><strong>Sweet Cakes:<strong>

We walked into Sweet Cakes, and took a seat on a table.

"Hello I'll be taking your cake orders", the waiter said.

"Suigetsu?!", Naruto shouted.

"Man your even loud out of School...", Suigetsu said with a sour face.

"I'll take a strawberry cake please...", I tried changing the subject.

"Ehhmm I'll take the Carrot cake", Naruto ordered

Suigetsu walked away writing our orders.

"Suigetsu!", that voice sounds just like...

"I already know Karin... Angel cake..".

I began to laugh. She should have gotten the Devil cake instead.

"Naruto I didn't see you here...will you let Minato know I won't be home for a while", Karin told him.

"Where will you be staying?".

"I'll be at Sasuke's house along with Suigetsu and Jugo" she said looking at me.

"Karin...".

I turned to see Sasuke-kun, who called Karin.

"Well bye Naruto...", she walked to Suigetsu to get her cake then walked out with Sasuke.

I sat there not realizing the sad face I was making.

"Hey you know as much as Karin wants...Sasuke and her will NEVER EVER happen", Suigetsu told me as he placed our Cakes on the table.

I smiled and gave him my Thanks.

..."Karin just can't get over the fact that Sasuke and I are in love...", he said as he winked.

"Are you kidding me...Sasuke won't have bad taste!", Natuto shouted.

I stayed quite.

"We both know he'd be in love with me!...not you!", Naruto said.

"Ohh...look someone came out of the closet...", Suigetsu teased.

I began to laugh. These guys are so much alike. although Suigetsu isn't as loud.

Soon after about 30 minutes I was able to walk to the restroom on my own as Naruto went to turn his car on.

Suigetsu was there closing the counters that held the Cakes. I walked to him.

"I wasn't the only one who needed cheering up".

"Ehh?... What do you mean?".

"The face you had on...it was so familiar...you're in love with Karin", I told him.

"Pshh!", he began to laugh..."I didn't know you were such a comedian Haha!", he look at my serious face.

"Clever girl...", he frowned; "think you can keep this a a secret between the two of us?", Suigetsu asked.

"You got nothing to worry about", I smiled big.

* * *

><p><strong>Next day at School:<strong>

It was 5th of class. Everyone in our group was in this class. Including Sasuke and his group. Today we had to sit with partners, and Naruto... he wasn't happy about not being Hinata's partners. Kiba was rubbing it all in Naruto's face about sitting so close to Hinata. I was partners with Neji until Tenten begged to change. I stayed with Tenten's partner for a few seconds until Ino also begged to change to be with Sai. So I ended up staying with Suigetsu. It was weird that we ended up partners after yesterday. Let me explain where everyone is sitting in class. As soon as you walk in there are two desks together. Sitting there is Lee and Coji. Behind them is Shino and Fuu. Then behind those two are of course Hinata and Kiba on right side. The next row; the first two desks is Tenten and Neji. Behind them is Karin and... poor Shikamaru. Behind them is Ino and Sai. So finally the last row of two seats. First is Amaru and Sara. After them is Naruto behind Amaru... which worries Hinata because Amaru is in love with Naruto, and Sara has some type of feeling for him. Behind her is Sasuke on the left side of Naruto. Finally behind Naruto is Me, and Suigetsu behind Sasuke. Our project was to get to know each other, and write a five page essay about your partner.

"Psst!... Sakura!", Naruto whispered.

"What do you want Baka!", I whispered back.

"We should change partners since we all know you can practically write a biography about Sasuke...", Naruto said.

"You think I want to get stuck with you?!", Suigetsu spoke in.

"Fuck No!...that's why you'll change with Kiba, so I can be Hinata", Naruto planed.

"Being with Kiba is the same shit as having you as a partner! ", Suigetsu answered.

"Naruto... leave things the way they are...", I said as I blushed.

"Besides I'd rather have Sakura-chan as my partner", Suigetsu said in a flirting way.

Sasuke pulled Naruto by the collar as Naruto looked like he was begging for help.

"If anyone... I should change with my Sasuke-kun", Karin angrily shouted.

"Miss Karin...keep your mouth shut to everyone but your partner!", our Sensei yelled.

"So Sakura-chan what is interesting going on with you?", Suigetsu asked.

"Ehh...ummm interesting you say...well my friends and family of course!...I'm glad I spent as long as I have so far with you all", I answered.

"Sorry but that's kind of boring... I'm happy you see me as a friend though", Suigetsu told me.

"Suigetsu...You don't know what her meaning to why we're important to her that's why you think it's boring!", Naruto first sounded so sad, but the last part he was so mad.

"I'm pretty sure it's because she's been friends with you guys since you were little...same thing any girl would say so... **(cut off)** ...

"Sa...Sakura-chan can die any day now!", As soon as Naruto shouted What he did Suigetsu looked shocked. My group of friends sat in silence, and in sad emotion.

"Naruto It's okay he didn't know...", I said happily.

"cough cough...Attention whore", Karin acted.

"You bitch!", Ino stood up and slammed her hands down her desk. Sai also stood up to calmly sit Ino back down.

"What's going on?!" Yamato Sensei shouted with his creepy face that always scares Naruto. "Ino just felt like attacking me with hateful words all of the sudden Sensei!", Karin acted innocent.

"Ino let's have a talk outside shall we?", Yamato said walking out the class behind Ino while Sai sat back down.

I sat in my seat quite with my eyes on my paper. Then I heard foot steps walking out of their desk area.

"Listen to me good four eyes whore!...I'm sure the only reason why you have guts to pick fights with Sakura is due to the FACT that she's sick!", Tenten said very hoarsely then continued. "We all know Sakura could kick your ass, and she would of done a million times already, but I bet you feel lucky that she can't right now...But don't feel lucky for too long, because picking a fight with Sakura or any of my girls is picking a fight with me, and trust me I won't leave you the way Hinata did!", Tenten left everyone excluding Sasuke scared out of their minds.

Yamato sensei, and Ino walked back in only to be confused when he saw Tenten standing right in front of Karin with her arms crossed, and a demon looking face. Ino stood behind Yamato sensei with a big grin on her face.

"I'll leave you a lot more worse then I felt Temari!", Tenten shouted right in Karin's face.

Everyone in School knows about the fight between Tenten and Temari. They both went at it. Leaving each other horrible. At the end Tenten just couldn't go any farther, so she collapse on the floor; Giving Temari victory.

Karin sat there quite and angry. She began to shake in anger.

"Did you hear that Yamato Sensei?... Tenten threaded me", Karin softly asked as she faked cried.

"So next time try and keep your temper down...", Yamato said as he walked back inside the class with Ino behind him closing the door.

"Ya...mato sensei?", Karin said in confusion.

"Ehh? sorry did you say something Karin?", Yamato asked.

"You heard Tenten treated me...!".

"Ahh did she?...I can't say that I heard since I just walked back in class", Yamato answered.

"I saw you walk in a while ago not just now!", she screamed.

"Crazy Bitch", Kiba coughed.

Ino and everyone else laughed at the scene that just happened. Yamato sensei played Karin's card vary well. As soon as he walked back in class and seen how Tenten became he knew he couldn't get between them, nor stop her from "freedom of speech". After all we're positive that Yamato wanted Karin to be yelled at. We all knew how much Karin annoyed Yamato and the other teachers. So he had Ino and himself walk back into the hall to act like they didn't hear nothing in case Karin tells the principal, and she'll need witnesses that she now doesn't have.

"Sasuke you heard my love!", Karin shouted to him.

Sasuke all of the sudden had his earphones on while his rock music blast out loud. Karin then turned to look at a now sleeping Naruto. She was so pissed that everyone in class was acting like they didn't know What was going on.

"Haaa just wait until I get my hands on that bitch", Ino said out loud.

"Ah Yamato sensei you can't say you didn't hear that!", Karin stood up.

"Huh sorry I was grading papers is...", Yamato acted dumb again.

"Karin sit down!", Naruto shouted at her.

Karin was so pissed at Naruto at the moment. She couldn't stand to even look at him. She turned to the other side of the room, and she locked eyes with Hinata.

"Ugh!", Karin then turned to the front of the class.

"It's best to *cough* just ignore *cough* her *cough*", I tried to say the best I can.

I placed my hands to cover my mouth. Suigetsu asked if I was okay. Naruto stood up and placed his hands on back rubbing it. I then coughed out a lot of blood. Since I didn't move my hands the blood splattered all over my face. I felt so sick like more blood was rushing up to my throat. It burned, and I wanted to black out. Naruto carried me bridal style, and asked Suigetsu to carry my bag along with my book to the nurses.

"I'll call Mr. Haruno!", Ino shouted.

On the way to the nurse I slowly asked for my new cellphone, but Suigetsu couldn't find it.

"I'll call Sasuke and ask him if it's there, so he can take it", Suigetsu told me.

I was worried that someone could steal it. Although it wouldn't do them any good since I have a password to unlock it.

"Na it's not here Suigetsu", Sasuke said as he hung up the phone.

The bell rang for 6pd. Our group of friends didn't care about going to their lockers for the books they needed. They stood there in Hinata's locker talking about how worried they were. They then saw Karin walking by with Amaru and Sara with an evil smile.

"So turn it on...", Sara told Karin.

"Ugh it has a pass code!", karin said in frustration.

"Try Sasuke as the password haha!", Sara said. . . . "No that isn't the password either!", Karin shouted.

Karin then felt Sakura's phone being taken away from her hands. She turned to look at the person who dares to take it while it's hurting her hands.

"Sa...Sasuke...!", the girls yelped in surprise.

"Give me my phone back!", Karin demanded.

Sasuke ignored her and started to walk away when Karin pulled him back.

"You don't need to check my phone... I'm not cheating", she said trying to make him feel guilty.

"Tsk!", Sasuke was so angry and tried of the drama between Fan girls, and friends.

"This is Sakura's phone...leave her alone Karin, or you can forget about us!", he shouted out loud making all girls jealous, and leaving Karin with a fantasizing look.

* * *

><p><strong>Later that night:<strong>

Sasuke sat there on his bed regretting what he has said to Karin. How did he get himself into this mess? Now everyone was going to say that Karin and him are a couple. He threw his bag at the at floor in frustration hearing a thump sound. He had forgotten that he still had Sakura's phone. He took it out, and the lock screen turned on. He typed Sakura's birthday in numbers. It was wrong. He typed in Sasuke-kun... password correct. Sasuke Sweat drops then starts to open Sakura's Message app. He notice that Ino was the first person on the list who has messaged her. He opens it, and reads.

_Ino: I've notice something is wrong with you..._

_Saku: I am sick remember_

_Ino: No not that...it's Sasuke isn't it?_

_Saku: what are you talking about we don't even talk!_

_Ino: That's why...you've been acting low...your so good at hiding it from everyone else, but you can't keep it from me._

_Saku: Look Ino...Sasuke was just a crush I had when I was little nothing more. He's back and that's good, but it's better if we aren't friends. I'm okay I got over it._

_Ino: All girls claimed to have love for Sasuke even I did , but we had no right! We knew nothing about him, but you did. We spent no time with him, but you did. We never talked to him and get a reply back, but you did. We never hanged out with him, but you did. You even had him outside of school, so don't say Sasuke was just a crush! He was a lot more then that...you love him! You guys don't have the same relationship you did years ago. He treats you like the rest of us & I can see that this kills you more then your sickness does._

_Saku: You know me too much Ino pig_

Sasuke was disturbed by an incoming text by an unknown number.

_(***)***-****: Hey Sakura I hope you got my love letter. I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date with me?_

After reading this text Sauske deleted it. He just felt like Sakura has no time for stupid dates. After deleting this text the phone took him to all of Sakura's conversations. His eyes wondered on the Convo from Naruto. The time they last text was 12:26 was in 4th pd today. He began to read.

Naruto: Sakura-chan just ignore Karin and her drama with Sasuke please.

_Saku: Naruto...Karin is how can I say this...in special needs xD After all she's gone too far. She's asking for beating so I'll give it to her as soon as I'm all good. Let her know she'll have to wait a bit longer tho_

_Naruto: Why do I even try?(x Out of all people I should have already know that you wouldn't let this go._

_Saku: damm right! Her and her stupid Sasuke drama! He doesn't care about anyone but himself!_

_Naruto: You are scaring me...period? o.o_

_Saku: YES! \(TnT)/_

_Naruto: Ha I'll buy you some strawberries with chocolate right after School today like I always do(: Let's all get together? Movie Night! Wohoo\(*0*)/_

_Saku: I LOVE YOU ALWAYS! Buying my favorite dessert, and never leaving me alone on period days(': I'll let the girls know *o*_

_Naruto: Sai asked if your in need of paids and tampons again?o:_

_Saku: No tell him it's okay I can get them myself Thanks (/u^)_

_Naruto: It's Sai I still remember the brand you use I'll buy them for you so don't worry about it okay We got you like we always do._

_Saku: Okay Thanks! I'll see you guys in 5th pd & after School PS: Hinata's house._

Sasuke was pissed of after reading what Sakura had said about him. She really expected him to get up and protect her every time she was attacked? Hell no Sakura isn't his responsibility, or his girlfriend. Sasuke marked Ino's conversation as unread, and pressed on the home button. Next was pictures. Sakura had a lot of beautiful pictures of herself. She knew how to take pictures, and put an effect on it. Sakura never edited her pictures like other girls who made themselves look like they had a bigger boobs, ass, or a better face. He pressed on an album that was called Memories. There they where pictures Sasuke didn't even think Sakura would still have. It was himself with Naruto on his left side and Sakura on the right side. Then another picture of Sakura resting her head in her arms on the bed Sasuke was sleeping in when he was hospitalized. The last picture was Sasuke sitting down on a deck looking into the lake on sunset. In the picture you could see Sakura's shadow taking it. All this was kind of weird to Sasuke. He finally just went to Sakura's music, and she still loves to hear rock, oldies, love songs, trap, dub-step, and rap. Sasuke had enough of Sakura's phone, so he had turned it off as he fell to sleep.


	3. Always & Forever: Normal Day

**Recap:**

Sasuke was pissed of after reading what Sakura had said about him. She really expected him to get up and protect her every time she was attacked? Hell no Sakura isn't his responsibility, or his girlfriend. Sasuke marked Ino's conversation as unread, and pressed on the home button. Next was pictures. Sakura had a lot of beautiful pictures of herself. She knew how to take pictures, and put an effect on it. Sakura never edited her pictures like other girls who made themselves look like they had a bigger boobs, ass, or a better face. He pressed on an album that was called Memories. There they where pictures Sasuke didn't even think Sakura would still have. It was himself with Naruto on his left side and Sakura on the right side. Then another picture of Sakura resting her head in her arms on the bed Sasuke was sleeping in when he was hospitalized. The last picture was Sasuke sitting down on a deck looking into the lake on sunset. In the picture you could see Sakura's shadow taking it. All this was kind of weird to Sasuke. He finally just went to Sakura's music, and she still loves to hear rock, oldies, love songs, trap, dub-step, and rap. Sasuke had enough of Sakura's phone, so he had turned it off as he fell to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

The Next day at School I walked into the school cafeteria with Hinata. After we got our "delicious" tray of breakfast we sat next to Ino, Sai, and Naruto who was with Hinata. Ino...so early in the morning was bragging about something.

"Why are you so happy?", I asked.

"Because I told my daddy about the project! HEEEEWWEE!", Ino squealed.

"Oooooh...how interesting", I said sarcastically.

"Ughh catch up will you!...it means Sai can come over, and spend time with me!", Ino shouted and hugged Sai's Arm tightly.

"I bet your father didn't like it one bit when you told him", Naruto asked eating ramen.

"Pshh like it or not Sai is spending time with me even after the project!", she growled.

"This really sucks!", Naruto shouted as he slammed his fist on the table.

"What's sup with you?", I asked and Hinata had a worried face.

"I get stuck doing a sucky project with the most stuck up, wannabe...(he continued to say hateful words) When a three people walked behind Naruto.

"Ummmm Naruto... ", I tried to shut him up, but he continued.

"Na...Naruto...", Hinata called him.

"Hold on Hinata I'm not done..."

"If you wish to live then you would be done already", Sai said.

"You act like the asshole could hear me!", Naruto snapped.

"TURN AROUND IDIOT!", Ino yelled.

"Are you done yet?...", Suigetsu asked with a wide smile.

...

"Sakura-Chan why didn't you tell that Sasuke was behind me!?"

"I did tried you idiot!", I shouted back to Naruto, and punched the top of his head when I stood up.

"Oooowwww!"

I smiled sweetly, and walked pass Sasuke.

"Where are you going... you can't be alone?!", Ino shouted.

"Ehhh?... I'm not going to be alone...I'll be with Suigetsu", I pulled his hand and walked away.

"Take the red beast along...", Sai pointed at Karin.

"Shut up Sai!", Naruto crossed his arms.

"Anyways...let's go throw our plates...", Ino took Sai from the table.

* * *

><p>"What's sup?", Suigetsu asked.<p>

"Just thought we could use this time to get anything we need to know about each other"

"Hmmm my favorite color is purple...", he said.

"Haha unmm let's skip the boring parts", I laughed.

"Boring parts huh...well what if I say I've been wanting to give us a try?"...

"a try?...", I asked confused.

Suigetsu pulled me to face him. He slowly moved his face more closer to mine. Before his lips could touch mine I pushed my face from his. He let me go, and I looked at the ground.

"I'm sorry...", Suigetsu said scratching the back of his head.

I then looked into his eyes.

"Suigetsu...I like you... **cut off**...

"You do?!"

"As a friend...", I waved my hands around.

"Ohhh...I'm such an idiot"

"Nooo don't say such things...it's not you...it's just that I already have...I have...feelings...for...", I just couldn't say it.

"For Sasuke", he smiled at the exposed blush on my face.

"Ahhh I ummm...!"

"Sakura it's okay...I already knew hahaha"

"You can't help from laughing can you?!", I asked annoyed.

"It's just that your so cute when you're shy buuhaha!"

"What happened with your feelings towards Kairn?!", my eyebrows twitched.

"Hahaaaaa...ahhhuumm", he stopped from laughing and turned around from me. "I don't know what your talking about...".

"Your blushing aren't you?!", I asked evilly.

I began to slide in front of him, but he would turn the other way.

"Come by after school today...we'll start off writing our project"

"Sasuke-kun's house...ummm how about we meet up at the park?"

"ehhh good enough...text me"

I made a irritated face at Suigetsu...

"Pufff...that's right you don't have a cellphone anymore!", he was making fun of me.

The School bell rang and I began to walk away to class.

"I'll just pick you Sakura-chan!", he shouted.

* * *

><p><em><strong>1st period class<strong>_

Kurenai sensei as always was writing on the chalkboard. Sasuke was already in his desk. I sat down, and smiled at him, but his eyes turned into hate. What did I do now? I flinched when I was caught off guard by Sasuke leaning close to me. His hand was on top of something. When he moved his hand back to his desk I saw my cellphone. Many questions went through my mind. This whole time Sasuke had my cellphone, and my parents were upset about losing it.

"Why the hell did you have my cellphone?!", I shouted. Everyone stopped their conversations to hear ours.

Sasuke just continued to look out the window. I realized that knowing Sasuke he must have found my phone, and held it for me. I probably embarrassed him, or now he'll never want to do something nice for me again. I stood up from my desk as quickly as I could. I stood in the side of Sasuke-kun, and I bowed to him and thanked him then kissed his head. Sasuke looked at me. His face told me "You fucked up"...

I turned to sit back in my desk when I could see every girl in class was throwing daggers at me. Some began whispering to each other, and one red head broke her pencil in half. I don't regret the kiss...I mean why should I?

.  
>.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>After school<strong>_

I was walking into the parking lot with everyone. We all agreed to meet up at Naruto's place. We can have an hour to do our project and then play beer pong. Well not me at least. I got into Suigetsu's car while Hinata took off with Naruto and everyone else with their boyfriend or girlfriend. Sasuke had his own car and we texted him since he didn't walk out with us.

Suigetsu and I stopped by a store to buy munchies. When we finally got to Naruto's house Sasuke was there too. He sat on the sofa in the corner while everyone else had make out sessions, but Hinata was in the kitchen making tea.

"Wow this is some kind of orgy party going on?", Suigetsu shouted.

"Get real nasty ass!", Kiba answered as he pulled away from making out with Amaru.

"Not everyone is kissing...", Shino said. As he turned red and so did Fuu.

"He was just playing guys!", I softly said coming from behind Suigetsu.

"Hey you made it in one piece!", Naruto hugged me tight.

"I don't drive horrible you stupid brat!", Suigetsu pointed.

I placed my hands on Suigetsu, and Naruto to keep distance from closing between the two.

"Hey everyone!", Sara walked inside the house with Karin looking angry.

Man know we have to deal with this red head bitch who always acts likes she's in her Damn period! Poor Shikamaru I swear.

"Alright then let's go", Shikamaru signed as he stood up to stretch and walk over to the door.

"Ehhh?", Karin was confused.

"You really thought we would do our project here?", Shikamaru smirked.

"Where you taking her?", Naruto had a concern look.

"To the park...away from you guys and Sakura", he answered.

"Pshh I'm not going!", Karin argued.

"Don't try to fight him you won't win", Hinata smiled.

"Whatever I didn't even want to be surrounded by losers", Karinwalked into her room.

"I remember coming here all the time to have some fun huh Naruto-kind", Sara blurted out.

Naruto looked like he had a nerve struck him him from the back.

"Ohh really?", Hinata asked.

"I would come all time too and sometimes with Sara", Amaru added.

Naruto banned his head into the wall.

"Shut up!", Naruto shouted, and walked into the kitchen in hanging with Hinata.

"Hey I need the money you owe me", Karin walked out her room with a sweater.

"All I have is $7 bucks..", Amaru reached in her pocket.

"At this rate I'll never get paid back", Karin snatched the money from Amaru's hand, and as soon as Naruto came out of the kitchen with Hinata Karin gave him a mad look then finally left with Shikamaru.

"Here you go", Suigetsu handed me my gummy bears. He was about to sit by Sasuke when I took him not to.

"We'll be outside laying on the grass if that's alright".

"Sun the sunset should be beautiful", Suigetsu smiled.

Looking at the sun setting was magical. I don't know why I suddenly felt like seeing it. It was such a good day that Suigetsu and I actually did our project in just this time. All we needed was to type and print. I turned to look inside Naruto's house with his window doors. As I see everyone just hanging around.

"Let's go inside it's getting a little cold", Suigetsu stood up and gave me a hand up.

As we walked in I see Choji and Lee got their work almost done, and so did Shino and Fuu more actually. Although everyone else wasn't. In fact Sasuke looked looked like he was about to beat Naruto.

"Welcome back you two", Hinata said as Kiba wrote.

"All we got to do is type and we'll be done", Suigetsu smirked.

"I could have been done too if Hinata was my partner", Naruto tears almost looked real.

"We could have been done, but you don't let me write down anything idiot!", Sasuke finally spoke more then one word in my presence.

"All you want to write down is how much I suck and act like a brat!", Naruto shouted and pouted.

"So you want Sasuke to write lies?", Kiba slowly asked.

"Kiba!", Hinata was upset.

"Naruto is careless when it comes to friends... he'll do anything for us, and won't think twice about it. He sometimes gets hurt or in trouble, but it wouldn't matter to him as long as we're happy. Because Naruto is a good friend. He loves us all even if sometimes we can't stand him. Naruto always has his arms open for hope to anyone. That's What makes Naruto a great person. He gives us courage and happiness, and when we ever feel lonely and need someone's shoulder to cry on...better believe when you turn around you'll see Naruto with a smile and his arms wide open", I sounded as if I just given a whole speech.

I felt Naruto throw himself to me, and wrapped his arms around me.

"You do realize that you help them with at least two whole pages to for their project right?", Suigetsu said in disappointment and nodded his head.

"It was worth it", I smiled as Naruto pulled away.

"That's why I love you Sakura-Chan", Naruto suddenly said.

Everyone looked in shocked.

"I meant as my best friend, Hinata is my girlfriend", Naruto filled in.

"How about we get this party started!", I hear a familiar voice.

"Ino...".

"We're not that late are we", she asked.

"Let me guess you guys had your own private get together", Choji said.

"Duh!", Ino answered and walked into the kitchen to get a drink.

"So how much did you two get done?", Lee asked Sai.

"Actually we haven't even started", Sai answered as scratched his head nervously.

"You're whipped", Shino was disappointed.

"Are you kidding me I wish I could have that kind of get together!", Naruto shouted.

I smacked Naruto's head as hard as my weak hand can.

"Baka!", I was upset.

"Why did you hit me?", Naruto turned to look at me.

"Virgins stick together, and look out for each other", Sai just started talking again.

Amaru and Sara started laughing while I felt embarrassed. Then I finally exploded.

"What makes you think I'm still a virgin?!", I shouted and I was red.

"Sakura... Chan?", Naruto was in shock as well as everyone.

"Noooo!", Lee fell to the ground, and started questioning to himself.

"With who did the break the snaps with?", Kiba asked.

"I mean...", I realized What I have done. My eyes moved to look at Sasuke.

"No way you gave yourself to Sasuke?!", Amaru shouted.

"What...wait nooo...I", I didn't know What to say.

"Then why did you look at him?", Sara asked.

"Sakura-Chan...", Naruto quietly said my name.

Sasuke stood up and walked between me and everyone else. He pulled out his car keys and left the house. Everyone sat there in silence. We could hear sasuke starting his car and driving away.

"Suigetsu you can you take me home?".

"Y...yeah sure let's go".

"Sakura wait", Ino called out.

But I continued to walk away behind Suigetsu.

* * *

><p>I let Suigetsu inside my room. My mother brought us some tea and left the room. We watched the movie Anabelle, and eat the munchies we brought. I layed on my bed while Suigetsu sat on the floor. As soon as the movie was done we walked down the stairs where my father watched the football game, and my mother cooked dinner.<p>

"I'll help you mom", I smiled and walked to her.

"Hey son sit down let me ask you a few things", my father ordered Suigetsu.

I added a pinch of salt to the meat and other spices. after I set the oven for whatever my mother had in there.

"No sir I would never touch your daughter in that way!", Suigetsu hand his two hands in front of him.

"I like you kid!", my father smiled.

"more than Naruto", Suigetsu asked with shine in his eyes.

"Are you kidding me I can't stand Naruto!".

Suigetsu stood up and fist pumped his left hand.

"Although Naruto is still family in our hearts...he's done so much for Sakura", he then drank some of his beer.

Suigets sat back down all depressed.

"Dinner is almost ready boys!", my mother shouted, and I was getting the table ready with plates and cups.

"Speacking of Naruto, how is he doing deer?", mother asked.

"Naruto is Naruto always with Hinata and she good for him", I answered.

My mother placed the bowl of salad in the center of the table. The over was setting off so I took out the pie. I could smell it was Apple pie. Finally we all sat down and enjoyed the dinner.


End file.
